Puch
by meet-mad-hatters
Summary: Surrealistycznie, ostrzegam, fani Batmana niech zjedzą mnie żywcem.


Są tuż za mną, krzyczą coś, grożą mi. Słyszę jakieś strzały. Uchylam się i biegnę, aż jestem na końcu korytarza. Widzę okno. Rzucam w nie łupem. Rozbija się na kawałki.

Staję na framudze.

Jestem na krawędzi.

Spoglądam w dół.

Skaczę.

Albo nie, cofam się, chcę uciec.

A jeśli nie ma już możliwości powrotu?

A co, jeśli...

Puch. Upadam w stertę białego puchu, który amortyzuje upadek, rozsypuje się na wszystkie strony. Jest miękki, lekki, wolny. Otula mnie, uspokaja. Na górze słychać jakieś krzyki, które cichną,

Nie cichnie za to puch, który wykracza poza bariery opisu i rozrywa je na strzępy, karmi się nimi, smakuje je, żeby wypluć na ziemię krwawe ochłapy. One zaś czołgają się, chcą uciec, ale puch jest silniejszy, łapie je znowu i pożera, aż nagle staje się zimny, groźny, nieprzyjemny. I chcę uciec, szarpię się, a on nie wypuszcza mnie ze swoich szponów. Z oparcia staje się więzieniem, nie jest już miękki, on rozpływa się pode mną i tonę w nim. Walczę rękami, nogami, drapię paznokciami, odzieram opuszki palców do krwi, aż w końcu jego uścisk jest coraz lżejszy i wyślizguję się z niego.

A puch znowu jest przyjazny.

Oddycham ciężko, ciągle czując adrenalinę w moich żyłach, po chwili wstaję. Resztki puchu ciągle mnie trzymają, ale noszę je jak trofeum z mojej pierwszej walki po upadku. Podnoszę kawałek szkła i chowam je do kieszeni. Wygrałam, więc unoszę głowę wysoko, niech puch widzi, że ze mną nie ma żartów.

Wtedy widzę Ich. Oni zamknęli puch, nadali mu kształt, nową nazwę i krzywdzą go, rzucają nim, jakby nic nie czuł, a ja słyszę jego płacz, jego wołanie o pomoc i nie mogę go zignorować. Uwięzili go w swoich ramach. Zaciskam pięści i sięgam do kieszeni. Natrafiam na coś ostrego, wyjmuję to i widzę odłamek szyby. Wiem, że zapłacą, poznają cenę swojej zbrodni, każda akcja wywołuje reakcję, a smak winy trudno zapomnieć. Oko za oko, ząb za ząb, więc nadaję im nowy kształt.

Smakuję Ich, jak puch smakował barierę, a ich smak jest materialny. On też ma kształt, nie tak wyraźny, metaliczny, nieprzyjemny. Wypluwam Ich i idę dalej.

Wtedy dociera do mnie hałas. Wszyscy mówią, jeżdżą swoimi samochodami, człapią, chlupią, tupią. Obmierzłe dźwięki wypełniają mi głowę, rozsadzają czaszkę, więc krzyczę, nie mogąc wytrzymać bólu. Nie słyszą mnie, biegnę, szukając ucieczki od nich, od hałasu.

Jest mi zimno, więc szukam schronienia. Znajduję je w hali z wielkimi oknami. Wygląda na opuszczony magazyn, jakich wiele w dokach. Z sufitu zwisają łańcuchy i brzęczą, jakby mnie zapraszały. Echo moich kroków niesie się po budynku. Na środku czeka na mnie sterta koców. Dzięki, łańcuchy. Koce obejmują mnie ciepło, troskliwie, niosą opiekę i obietnicę spokoju. Zakopuję się w nich głębiej, a one prowadzą mnie w objęcia Morfeusza.

Ukłucie. Czuję, że ktoś wbija w moją szyję igłę, a nowa substancja rozprzestrzenia się w krwioobiegu. Wstaję i odskakuję, ze strzykawką dyndającą u szyi. Cofam się, bo światło nagle mnie oślepia, hala staje się groźna, łańcuchy ostrzegają mnie i zbliżają się do mnie. Cofam się, chcę uciec, ale nie mogę, potykam się i upadam w koce, które owijają się wokół mnie, duszę się, nie mogę oddychać. Wymachuję rękami, chcę się uwolnić, ale cement pochłania koce i mnie, zamyka się nade mną. Ciemność. Widzę ciemność, ale czuję, że coś się czai z tyłu, boję się odwrócić. Słyszę głos, śmiech, dochodzi z mojej głowy, nie mogę się odciąć, on tam ciągle jest, nie mogę uciec. Wtedy pojawia się dłoń. Chwytam moją ostatnią deskę ratunku, która wyciąga mnie z otchłani, ściskam ją i nie wypuszczam. Kiedy widzę zarys postaci łapię ją i trzymam się kurczowo, aż łańcuchy oddalają się, światło przestaje oślepiać, a koce są znów martwe.

Uspokajam się i patrzę na mojego wybawiciela, który okazuje się być strachem na wróble. Dlatego był taki sztywny, kiedy go trzymałam. Ostrożnie, żeby go nie wywrócić, puszczam go i cofam się o krok.

— Przepraszam strachu — mówię cicho, dygam i wychodzę z magazynu, czując na sobie spojrzenie błękitnych oczu ukrytych za maską z zaszytymi ustami. Nie wybaczył mi, więc biegnę, aż jestem na zewnątrz.

_fin_


End file.
